Cupid's Arrow
by Of Pawns and Kings
Summary: “But be warned- you must be true. We’ll show her heart the deepening truth. This spell will help you win her love- only if somewhere deep down she feels the same in her heart.” In the late 1800s a spell was casted over Hogwarts; for two people to be br


Disclaimer: I own none of J.K Rowling's characters or places.

Cupid's Arrow

1881-Hogwarts-Febuary 15th –Valentine's Day

The Amor sister huddled around a large cauldron, which was bubbling a dark pink liquid. "Sisters grab hands." spoke the obliviously oldest of the three. The sisters did as they were told and held hands around the cauldron, bowing their heads. "Those who have truly loved someone- who has not won their love in return- will have on day to make it all happen- if their heart pure.", The oldest spoke. "On the fourteenth of the second month, they will have their chance, the one which never had their wish grant." the next witch spoke, clearly. "Their lovers' heart will take a turn and Hogwarts will be filled with the undying love of those two, who never got their chance to have true love."

The cauldron turned a black, and began bubbling before them again, "But be warned- you must be true. We'll show her heart the deepening truth. This spell will help you win her love- only if somewhere deep down she feels the same in her heart." The three spoke in unison. As the last word was spoken the liquid in the cauldron sizzled and drained from it; leaving it empty to the drop.

The sisters let go of each other's hands. "Did it work?" said the youngest. "We should know next Valentines, if someone's hatred turns into love." the oldest spoke. "I hope it works-it will help a lot of people." The middle sister said delighted. The oldest shook her head, "Only the ones who need the most push most of all; that will help those to come." The oldest said intelligently. The two other sisters frowned, "Who do you think those two will be?" one of them said. The oldest seemed to be in deep thought. "Time can only tell."

1972-Hogwarts-Febuary 13th- Day before Valentine's Day

"Okay class, please remember to do your homework tonight- you won't want to do it tomorrow on Valentine's Day, class dismissed!" called Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher/ghost, as the class filled out of his room.

Lily Evans slumped out of class along with her best friends, Alice and Jessica. "Gosh, I'm so glad classes are over today." yawned Jessica leaning her head on Lily's shoulder as the three walked to the Gryffindor common room in hope for a nice long sleep after such a tiring day. "I know, gosh, someone carry me." Lily joked stretching her arms; "I'll happily do that." said a voice behind the girls. Lily turned around; though she was pretty sure she already knew who it was, "Potter." Lily greeted in her usual bored voice when she talked to James Potter. Just looking at him made her mad, which gave her an idea she.

"Actually, James." She said his name slow and in very sexy tone, oh yes, that woke up poor James, "I would love for your big strong self to carry me up to my bedroom." Lily flirted, trailing her finger along his stomach, which actually was very muscular (probably all the Quidditch). Alice and Jessica seemed to catch on, trying to hold back laughter at James completely dumbfounded look. "W-What?" he shuddered, even his three best friends (Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew) seemed to know what Lily was doing, and just watched helplessly from behind James, shaking their heads sadly.

"I said- next time you try to flirt with me come up with a better line." Lily said in her normal voice rolling her eyes and turning away. Alice and Jessica finally let out their laughs. "Oh, c'mon Lily, that was painful, nothing that a kiss won't solve though." James smirked, pouting his lips. Lily tufted and walked away, followed by Alice and Jessica, who were laughing their pretty little heads off.

Lily and her friends finally arrived at the Gryffindor Common room without any other interruptions. The three friends sat around the fire place, laying out their homework they had to do, "I don't know why you just don't go out with James," Jessica said for probably the thirty-fifth time (46th to be exact), "All the attention he gives you is sorta cute- in a way." Alice smiled, but Lily looked at them like they were crazy. "Oh please, Potter and cute shouldn't ever be used in the same sentence." Lily replied laying out her History of Magic book and a long piece of parchment, "Besides, he doesn't actually like me like he says; he just wants me because I'm the only one he can't have." Lily opened her book to page 345; which was headed:

The Amor Sisters

Lily began reading, but wasn't actually paying attention, and then after a few minutes instead of pretending to read, kept talking, more to her though. "Even if I did go out with him it wouldn't last- he never goes out with a girl for more than a week." Jessica and Alice looked up from their books, thinking that the conversation was already over. "I mean he would probably dump me after a week then brag with his friends that he finally got me." Lily said in a sort of day dreaming tone, but not as pleasant. "Then all those years of him asking me out and trying to go out with me would be wasted in a week." Alice and Jessica looked at each other quietly, wondering if they should speak or let her go on. "Anyway, I'm not going to let him." she concluded in a slightly sad way.

Lily turned to her book and began reading the text:

The Amor sisters were one of the greatest witches of all time. Said to have gone mad;

After they said to have created a 'love potion' that would bring two lovers together.

Of course, the evidence only consist of an empty cauldron, and after that day they all

Three sisters were sent to St. Mungo's Hospitals for Magical Maladies and Injures.

Two weeks later, on the eldest's, Helga's, death bed, she said over and over, "Time c

An only Tell" Only about three days later the other two sisters, Danielle and

Veronica died on the same night. There was not much to tell about the Amor sisters,

Because they usually kept their achievements silent, but what we know is that the

Amor sisters will always go down in history and the three greatest witches of

Their time. See page 450 for list of achievements.

Lily finished reading their text and righting down some stuff on the parchment. "So, I can't wait until V-day tomorrow."Jessica said trying to break the silence. Alice looked up from her paper, "I know, me neither, me and Frank are going to spent the whole day together- I'm so glad we get Valentine's Day off- Professor Dumbledore must really understand the day of love." Alice said gushingly. Jessica laughed, "I know- I can't wait- Jeremy said he was getting me something." Lily smiled. "So what are you and Anthony going to do?" Jessica teased. Lily rolled her eyes, her and her boyfriend, Anthony (Ravenclaw) had only been going out for about two weeks, Lily wasn't expecting anything from him, and she was hoping he felt the same way, "I don't know- I mean, I don't care if he gives me something or not." Lily shrugged, then yawned again. "Tired?" 

Alice asked, looking tired as well. "Yeah, I think I'm going to turn in." Lily replied standing up and putting her books and paper in a neat pile on the table. "I'll finish my report tomorrow- night."

The time was: 10:45 when Lily finally fell asleep. Her dreams were filled with heart shaped candies and pink and red decorations everywhere. But, right when the clock stroked 12:00, they changed completely. It looked like her life was a video and it was moving at really fast forward. Quick glimpses and occasionally a few voices; She saw herself of the boat to Hogwarts in her first year, when she remembered she pushed James in the lake when he tried to kiss her. She saw her second year, pass by, hearing, "Evans, you- me- hogsmead- this Saturday?" third year passed, then fourth, then fifth, she heard herself saying, "Why don't you just drop dead, Potter" and him replied, "I love you too." then she heard an all her, weird and mystical voice saying_ "This spell will help you win her love- only if somewhere deep down she feels the same in her heart." _Then all went black, and Lily slept on.

February 14th- Valentine's Day-8:00-12:00am

Lily woke up with a blazing headache, which is a very bad way to wake up. Lily groaned and got out of bed. After washing up and getting dressed her headache went away, but she still felt slightly dreamish. "Alice, Jessica, wakey wakey!" she shouted throwing a pillow at each one of them. Jessica mumbled something that sounded a lot like, "Shut the hell up and let me sleep." But Lily wasn't sure.

In a half an hour, Lily, Jessica and Alice were all dressed and headed downstairs to the common room. Before them hung decorations of red, pink, white, orange, and other light colors. "Wow, its looks like cupid came overnight." Jessica smirked looking at a lot of people making out. Lily laughed, "Yeah it looks-" her eyes trailed over to a very handsome, messy haired boy, with bright hazel eyes, who were laughing with his friends (oh, yes, you know who I speak of).

"Hello? Lily?" Alice said waving her hand in front of Lily's face, "Potter looks really good today." Lily said day dream like. Jessica and Alice's mouth hung open, "You're joking, right?" Jessica asked flabbergasted. "What? Of course not, look at him. His muscular body and his flowy hair and his eyes, gosh you could get lost in them…"Lily ranted on about James while Jessica and Alice stared at her disbelievingly, "…Oh, and 

he's fantastic at Quidditch even though, sometimes I'm just call him an idiotic egotistic idiot." Lily smiled at her friends, who looked at her like she was a new level of crazy. "Are we talking about the same, Potter?" Alice said finally, "James Potter, that one?" she pointed at James who stood across the room. Lily nodded, "Of course. HOLY CRAP- WHAT THE HELL?!" she shouted; everyone in the Gryffindor common room was looking at her questioningly, "UH, Ow, I hurt my elbow." Lily said grabbing her elbow and rushing up her stair back to the Girl's dormitory.

Once all three of the girls were in there, doors closed, Lily shouted, "Oh my god, what the heck did I just say?" Alice smirked and rolled her eyes, "I think you called James a hunky, hot, sexy, muscular, fantastic, handsome…" Lily grunted, "I did not say that! That was not me!" she said, cheeks bright red. Jessica smiled, "Lily, what are you talking about? You did say it we say you- didn't believe it, though, but we saw you." Lily shook her head, "I mean- I didn't mean too- it's like…like I couldn't control it or something." Alice smiled and wiped away a fake tear, "Aw, Lils' in love with Jamsie." Lily grunted, "No, I'm not-" all of a sudden Lily popped up from the bed she had just fallen on, "Hey- let's go down to breakfast." Lily smiled skipping to the door, making her friends look at her oddly, but still followed her.

Lily skipped down to the common room, very much unlike her normal self, smiling brightly, heading towards the portrait hole. "Why, hello, Jamsie." she called running up to him, he looked at her suspiciously "Right, hello, Lily." he replied, looking at her oddly. "Beautiful day- I love Valentine's Day- full of love and joy." Lily said dreamingly twirling around. "Evans? You alright?" Sirius asked smirking, "Are you drunk?" Lily turned to him and frowned, "No, Black, I am not drunk and I would appreciate it if you don't say that aloud again." she told him in her usual voice, "I don't even know why I'm over-" in her complaint she turned to James again and smiled flirtingly, "Gosh, I hope someone gets me something today- I mean I know my boyfriend won't, he's not as sweet as some people." Lily trailed her hand down his chest, sending chills down his spine, "Lily, the jokes over- I get if- you want me to stop asking you out." Lily frowned, "No, I'm not."

Running footsteps came towards the group; they were caused by Jessica and Alice. "Sorry boys, Lily's not- right in the head today." Jessica said as the two of them grabbed Lily from around the arms pulling her away from him. "No, I'm not, I'm perfectly fine- I was just having a loving conversation with this sexy beast over here." Remus burst out laughing, everyone turned to him while he continued laughing, after a while his laughs calmed down and turned to an awkward chuckle, "…Right, um, continue." Alice and Jessica pulled Lily away from James and his friends, "Come on, you have to meet your 

boyfriend in the great hall for breast fast." Alice said kindly, trying to turn Lily so she didn't look at James.

As soon as he was out of slight, normal Lily was back. Alice and Jessica let go of Lily looking at her awkwardly, "I think something's wrong with me, you guys." Lily said sounding slightly worried. "Maybe!"Jessica said as if she had a brilliant idea, the two girls quickly turned to her, "Cupid really exists and he hit you with his arrow!" Jessica said confidently. Lily buried her heads in hands, "I can't control myself around James- that's horrible." Lily groaned sliding down the wall. "Well, all we have to do is keep you away from James." Alice suggested. "Yeah, that might work." Lily said hopefully, "And we have no classes today so, it could be- Jamesie!" Lily popped up at eyeing James walking out of the portrait hole, along with his fellow marauders. "Lily, calm down." Jessica said. James, honestly, looked slightly frightened and even more, when she jumped on him making him fall to the ground in surprise, her on top of him. "You look good at this angle." Lily said kissing his neck. "Lily?" said a voice behind them. Lily, Remus, Sirius, Peter, James, Alice, and Jessica turned around to see, Anthony.

"Hello, Anthony, fancy seeing you here." Jessica greeted awkwardly while, Alice tried to get Lily off James. "Uh, why was Lily on top of James?" he said awkwardly. "Lily's a bit- odd in the head today, Anthony- I know, why you don't take her to breakfast." Alice said shoving Lily into Anthony's arms. Right, when Lily took her eyes off James, she was back to normal. "Um, okay." Anthony walked off with Lily, leaving an entertained Sirius, Remus and Peter, a surprised/joyful James, and a worried Alice and Jessica.

The marauders, Alice, and Jessica sat around the common room fireplace. "You gave her a love potion didn't you, you little weasel!" Alice shouted pointing her finger at James. "What?" argued, "I did not- This is just as strange for me as you!" Jessica rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure, like you're not enjoying her jumping all over you!" Jessica argued. "No, I'm not- she's acting like all the other girls who fall all over me- she's not acting like Lily!" James argued. Alice and Jessica fell quiet. "Well- all you have to do is stay away from her while we figure out what to do." Alice said after awhile. James looked disappointed, "Fine, I guess." he said, slumping down.

"Well, then I guess we should start on our homework then."Remus suggested. Sirius groaned, "Gosh, who cares about the Amor sisters, I think Binns is trying to torture us." Jessica nodded, "Yeah, kinda interesting with the spell they-" Jessica paused for a second then gasped, everyone looked at her, "What?" Alice said. Jessica jumped up, grabbing Alice's hand and pulling her up, "Come on, Alice, we have to go to the library!" Alice looked at her confused, "What? Why?" Alice asked. "I'll explain on the way." Jessica 

interrupted pulling her towards the portrait hole, "We'll talk to you later, guys!" Jessica called, half dragging Alice toward the library.

Meanwhile

Lily and Anthony had been sitting down in an awkward silence eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Lily had been trying to figure out what to say to him, but she didn't even know what was going on. After what felt like forever, Anthony spoke. "So, what's going on between you and Potter?" he asked, sounding as if he was trying to control his anger. Lily turned to him, getting slightly mad also, she didn't know why. "I told you, Anthony, nothing happened." replied Lily.

Anthony shook his head, "Yeah, so you on top of him on the floor, making out with him, doesn't mean anything?!" shouted Anthony jumping up, knocking his plate down on the floor with a _Crash!_ Lily jump slightly, frightened; when she realized they were alone in the Great Hall. "Anthony…"Lily said quietly. "No!" he shouted, "I don't get it- I do my best to make you happy and then what!? You cheat on me with that asshole!" Lily jumped up, "What is your problem! I told you I didn't mean too!" Anthony was really scaring her, he was never like this-he was usually sweet and calm.

There was no doubt how mad Anthony was now. "We're so over now, so you go and snog Potter, see what I care!"

Meanwhile….

"I still have no idea why you like her, Prongs." Sirius said opening his history of magic book reluctantly. "Because I've never felt like this about anyone before." James replied simply. James then paused. "What's wrong, Prongs?" Remus asked looking up from his report and noticing James' silence. "Um, nothing, I just had a strange feeling." James scratched his head, "Hey I think we should go to the great hall." he said standing up, putting down his textbook, page opened on: The Amor sisters; the answer to all their problems, dangling from the edge of the red Gryffindor sofa.

"Wait!" Remus imputed, "Lily and her boyfriend are supposed to be in there- and you're supposed to stay away from her or she goes all psycho." James thought for a second, "We should go." and without a reply James left out the portrait hole.

Meanwhile….

Alice and Jessica were flipping through stacks of books trying to find what they were looking for. "What are we trying to find again?" Jessica whined flipping through a large book entitled: Witches in the eighteen hundreds. Alice groan, "I've told you a million times; I think an ancient spell has been set upon Lily." Jessica rolled her eyes, "I think my cupid theory was more realistic." Alice chuckled, and flipped through another book, "I got it!" she shrieked jumping up in excitement, "Quiet or your leaving!" shouted the cranky old librarian, Irma Pince. "Sorry." Alice apologized sitting back down in her seat; turning to Jessica. "Look, read this." She handed Jessica the extremely large book, named: The untold secrets of late eighteen hundreds.

On the paragraph Alice was pointing to was labeled: The true Cupid spell. "Ah hah." Jessica cried with glee, "I told you, it was cupid." Alice rolled her eyes, "Read the text, Jes." Jessica smiled and looked down at the page, it read:

_In the year 1881, the Amor sisters created a very advanced spell, using three bottles of love potion, their mother's good luck cauldron, and their own brilliance. The ministry of magic quieted down this one achievement of her, because "We have evidence of the sisters doing dark magic." explains Minister Gafflehorn. But we know better; The ASAPE (ancient spells and potions expects) did some investigation, and we have the inside scoop on the meaning of the spell/potion. _

_The spell was a chant made to join two lovers together that will help mankind (wizard kind) in the future after all three of their husbands died. Joined in grief of their husbands death, they created a spell over Hogwarts that will make foes become friends and enemies become lovers. _

_There is not much on the spell, only what Danielle and Veronica told us on their hospital bed at St. Mungo's, the night before they died. "Only one will be chosen" Veronica kept saying. Hours later the two died peacefully in their bed._

Jessica finished and looked at Alice confused, "Are you trying to make me finish my History of Magic report?" she asked. Alice groaned in frustration. "Lily was picked."

Meanwhile….

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter rushed down to the Great Hall; even before they entered they heard a loud scream, "Stop it!" James sprang into action, pulling out his wand and charging through the doors. Lily was crouching on the floor and seemed to be crying, without explanation James pointed at Anthony and shouted, "Expelliarums!" his wand shot out of his hands, "Sirius." he told Sirius, who got what he met as soon as he said it. He backed Anthony into a bench, making him sit down, pointing his wand at him. Remus had gone over to Lily crouching down next to her whispering to her. James went over to them. "Lily, what's wrong? What happened?" he said his voice full of concern. Lily lifted her head to look at James, for a second James thought Lily was going to lose control again and jump on him, but she didn't, she just stared at him her eyes dripping tears, "I don't want to talk about it." She lifted up and ran out the Great Hall, sobbing; James was about to run after to her but Remus put out his arm to stop him, "She'll tell you when she's ready." James nodded sadly then turned to Anthony, "What did you do?" Remus asked, politely (like he always was) yet with force.

Anthony yawned, "Evans and I are done, thanks to you- you can have her and her slut of a self." James looked like he was about to kill him, "Oh hell no!" Remus and Peter James held James back until he calmed down, Anthony just laughed, "What did you do, you slimy asshole?!" Remus shouted, the others looked at him disbelievingly, but shrugged it off. "What? I just told her the truth- how you and Evans will never be together and how you are just the same as any other guy she's gone out with-a cheating, two faced git and that she'll never be happy unless she's with me."

Meanwhile….

Alice and Jessica were running top speed down to the Great Hall, when they saw Lily running up the stairs crying. "Lily!" Jessica and Alice called in usion running towards her. Lily stopped after she recognized who it was. "Lily, what's wrong?" Alice asked as Jessica and herself wrapped their arms around Lily guiding her to the Gryffindor common room. Lily sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I don't know- it all happened fast." Lily said, holding back tears. "Lily- what did Anthony do to you? Or was it James?" Jessica asked, giving Lily a handkerchief she got out of her robe pocket. "No- it was Anthony- no, he didn't hurt me." Lily imputed before Alice and Jessica went haywire. No talked again all there up them were alone in the 6th year's girls Dormitory.

Once all three of them were alone (they had kicked out their other two roommates), the three sat on Lily's bed waiting for an explanation. "Lily, what's wrong? We have 

something to tell you too, but you seem very…" Alice was trying to find the right word, "Confused?" Lily said, looking less torn up. "Well…why are you confused?" Jessica asked. "Long story." Lily said giving her friends a small smile, "But short story is…I think I've fallen…in-in love."

February 14th- Valentine's Day-12:00-8:00pm

After awhile James and the rest of the marauders had to finally let Anthony go, since students were piling in for lunch. James still didn't understand one thing: If Anthony only said a whole bunch of crap about how he thought James was, then why was Lily so upset? He deeply hoped Lily would talk to him without yelling at him or calling him a prat- but James thought that was too much to hope for.

"I'll catch you later." James said as the Sirius, Remus and Peter headed towards the Gryffindor common room. "Where you going?" Sirius asked. "Nowhere." James said smiling, "Can't a marauder wander?" Sirius chuckled, "Okay, Prongs, see you later." and the marauders (minus James) heading towards the common room, while James went the other direction.

As James headed off, Sirius stomach growled and he figured it must be hungry, so he and the other two followed him downstairs for lunch.

Meanwhile….

A few hours went by, and Alice and Jessica already told Lily about their theory involving the Amor sisters. The girls sat around the fire in the empty common room, in their pajamas (they had changed about an hour ago); it was around seven o'clock already, and Lily was ready to get the day done with.

"I really find it hard to believe that i like, Potter, now because of some ancient spell." Lily said still not catching on. Jessica groaned, "Lily- come on- it all make sense- and you told us- you had that dream last night…" Jessica smiled knowing she had finally cracked Lily. Lily looked unbelievingly at her two friends, "It still makes no-" as that time, Sirius, Remus clambered into the room, holding a bottle of fire whisky and a passed out Peter. The girls jumped up, "What the hell happened to you three?" Jessica shrieked, looking at Peter's body. "Oh, he'll be a lot- he's a bit weak- can't handle it as us men can." Sirius 

dropped the bottle (and Peter) and clasped on the floor, "I need to vomit." he groaned. Alice made a disgusted face, "Right…." Jessica said making a gagging noise.

After Alice and Jessica laid down Sirius Remus and the unconscious Peter on the couches (in Peter's case the floor) Lily gave them a remedy for headaches and nausea, which she had learned in potions class.

Sirius groaned as he chucked down the orangeish green potion. "How did you guys even get firewhisky? I'm pretty sure Dumbledore doesn't serve that here." Jessica asked putting a blanket over Remus who mumbled thanks. "We went down to hogsmead." Sirius said. "What? How? We don't have a trip today." Alice said sitting down in one of the red chairs. "Well- we kind of snuck out." Remus said slightly ashamed. "What? With your little map?" Lily asked. Remus and Sirius turned to her quickly. "You-You know about that map?" Sirius asked. "Yeah, of course, we all do- Alice, Jessica, and I- don't worry we didn't tell anyone; I've known since last year though." Lily said smiling at Sirius' worried face, "Well, anyway, Remus- I found something in the library, and I was wondering if you could help." Alice said facing Remus. "Of course, what is it?" Remus offered.

"Well- Jessica and I think that Lily was chosen for some type of spell that the Amor sister's cast over Hogwarts." Alice said simply.

"I know doesn't that sound crazy, I mean just because I'm starting to like James a little bit doesn't mean that I've been-"

"Holy Crap you like Prongs?!" Sirius interrupted loudly. Lily was wide-eyed, she did not mean to say that, "Um-No…" Lily said unconvincingly. Remus smiled, "Don't try pretending, Lily." Lily's cheeks went red hot, "Well I agree with Alice's theory then- I'm cursed. Remus looked at Lily sadly, "Why does it have to be a curse?"

Meanwhile….

James sat against a giant oak tree that was facing the black lake. He watched a couple a few yards away skipping rocks; he wished that that was him and Lily. It was around six-thirty and James figured he should get back to the common room; but something kept him rooted in the spot, he didn't know what.

Meanwhile….

"It says from Valentine's day to sundown." Remus said reading out a large book that was lying out on his lap. Lily hadn't talked for awhile; she just sat in one of the common room chairs legs up, looking like she was in deep thought. "So, it'll wear off after the sunsets?" Alice asked. Remus nodded. "Okay, Lily, you'll be worry free when the sunsets." Jessica said happily to Lily. "W-what? Oh, great." Lily said sadly. Her friends observed her. "I think I'm going for a walk." Lily said standing up. "Okay, Lils, remember the sun sets at eight tonight." Alice explained, Lily nodded and headed out the portrait hole. "Where's James?" Sirius asked out of nowhere.

Meanwhile….

James sat thinking about all the times Lily had rejected him. But James never gave up, because somewhere deep down he knew he was meant to be with her. But as the 6th year ended James felt less confident.

Meanwhile….

Lily needed some fresh air, so she walked out the large double door leading out onto the grounds. _All your worries and feeling about James will end at sundown. _She kept thinking it over and over, but the more she thought about it the more she felt saddened by the thought. She approached the lake; the sun began setting on top of it giving the lake a glowing look.

Lily took off her robe, shoes and socks, dipping her feet in the cool water. Over and over Lily tried to convince herself it was just the spell Alice had been talking about, but the more she tried to convince herself the more she felt unconvinced.

Meanwhile….

James' head slipped from the trunk of the tree, waking him up. He groaned and rubbed the side of his head that had hit the ground. "Ouch." he moaned to himself. The sky had gone darker, and no one else was outside. James checked his watch: it was 7:50. James got up stretching a bit, realizing he must have fallen asleep.

James was about to head back into the castle when he saw bright red, silky hair at the far end of the lake. James turned quickly to see who it was…it was Lily.

10 minutes until sundown

James made his way slowly towards her. Until he was right behind her. "Lily?" he said quietly. Lily jumped up, in surprise; turning around, "Um…hi...James." Lily said gulping. "Are you okay?" he asked sitting down slowly next to the spot she was sitting. Lily sat next to him, "Not really." Lily said. This is what Lily liked about James, she figured out at the moment; he really cared.

5 minutes until sundown

"What's wrong?" James asked turning his head towards her. "Long story." Lily said giving him a small smile. James smiled back, "Well, then what's the short story?" James asked laying down flat on the grass. Lily smiled to herself looking at him, as he closed his eyes. "The short story?" Lily asked. James nodded. "Well- Alice and Jessica…kinda think…that a spell was put on me…and that's why I was kinda acting…a bit weird today." Lily said blushing. James didn't open his eyes-he had forgotten about when Lily was acting all crazy around him.

2 minutes until sundown

"And that at sundown- I won't…love you anymore." Lily said quietly, but James still heard it. He opened his eyes, slightly shocked, lifting up and facing her. "You- You love me?" James asked quietly. He had been waiting for this along time- and mentally cursed the stupid sunset. Lily turned to him, tears falling from her eyes, "Yes- I do." Lily said, voice breaking.

1 minute until sundown

"And you think- you won't when the sunsets?" James asked feeling disappointed. "Yes." Lily said, not wanting that to happen. "Because that's when the spell breaks." They just stayed there for a second staring at each other. James leaned into Lily wiping the tears from her face. Lily felt shivers down his spine at his touch. "So this isn't real?" Lily asked not knowing the answer herself. James grabbed her hand and brought her into a tight hug and whispered, "It is to me."

1 minute after sundown

Lily closed her eyes, holding James onto James. She heard his gasp and she looked up at him, "Look." Lily turned around to see what James was staring at.

There were three old women who looked like a cross between ghosts and holograms' standing a few feet away from James and Lily. James got up pulling Lily up with him. "Who are you?" James asked, taking out his wand, and moving Lily behind him. "I am, Helga." said the oldest, "And these are my sisters- Danielle and Veronica." The other two women smiled. "I finally we can rest in peace." Helga said as the three bowed to James and Lily. "Your-You're the Amor sisters? Aren't you?" Lily asked from behind James. The woman nodded, "So there was a spell?" James asked, disappointed. The woman nodded, "Yes- but only to show the truth that lies within this young woman's heart." said Veronica pointing towards Lily. "Soon you will know why the Wizarding world relies on your love, especially…but for now, live each day as your last." The woman gave James and Lily one last bow and disappeared.

James turned to Lily, kissing her hand. "I love you, Lily Evans." James said staring into Lily bright green eyes. "I love you James Potter." Lily said smiling staring into James' 

fantastic hazel eyes, James smiled. "I think I've always have." Lily said moving up and placing her lips on his.

And years later they did find out why their love would save the Wizarding world. They weren't there to witness it, though. They watch from above as their son fought off the darkest wizard of the age; always remembering that Valentine Day.

**A/n: Well, that's the end, though, I may have a sequel. Now, I would like to get a few things straight before you leave. One: You may be wondering why James and Lily were chosen instead of someone like Voldemort's mother and father. Well, the answers quiet simple; Lily deep down really did love James, unlike Tom Riddle Sr. who was given the love potion, if he truly loved her he wouldn't have abandoned Tom Riddle Jr. or his mother. Two: You might be a bit confused on what the spell actually does/ did. At first it made Lily like all the other girls James had dated: crazy, wild, fall all over him. But right when James said: "No, I'm not- she's acting like all the other girls who fall all over me- she's not acting like the Lily I like!" it caused Lily to act like her normal self; but still over time figuring out her feelings towards James. Three: James and Lily were destined to be together (even if Snape never called Lily a mudblood) as Harry was destined to defeat Voldemort. It all, in the end, was supposed to be as it was. Well, this was my first one-shot, I know it was kind of long (over 5,000 word) but, I still hope you liked it, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!! **


End file.
